


You and I

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little graphic, Fluff, M/M, Mondays, Not Bad, a little angsty, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 4/? story based loosely from a song.English is my first language but sometimes even I can't use it right. Hopefully I got all the errors out.





	You and I

Everyone had seen better days. But Haechan believes no one has seen a worse day. And of course his idea of a bad day greatly differed from the general public. Being a superhuman made everything +100.

Mondays. No one's favorite day of the week. Which made it the perfect day for a supervillain to wreak havoc on the defenseless common folk. His name was Earthquake. He hid out somewhere between the Earth's crust and mantle until he decided the perfect time and place for an attack. When, Monday at lunchtime. Where, downtown Summertown's central metro station.

It had been a particular good Monday morning, oddly, in Haechan's opinion. Mark woke him up with gentle kisses on his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead. Taeyong and Taeil were in the kitchen working on what smelled like bacon. Jeno was carefully seated at the table, no broken cups to be seen. Jaemin was phasing in and out of the room getting Jeno's opinion on his outfit for school. Almost normal save for the unusual calmness in the house. This was not unwelcome but it was strange. Typically Jeno has already broken at least two coffee mugs before Haechan gets up. Jaemin has usually gotten something stuck in the wall because he only phased it halfway (one time it was himself, and Haechan woke up to a Jaemin leg sticking out of the wall in the living room). It wasn't strange to wake up in Mark's arms. That was common since they got together almost 5 months ago. But Mark was either already up or still to asleep to move. In both cases it left Haechan getting ready by himself. But not today. Mark joined Haechan in the shower stealing kisses and soap. By the time they got out breakfast was ready already sat out on the table. Eggs, bacon, and toast beautiful arrange on each plate (except Jeno he had already devoured his). They ate quietly then it was time for school. Mark, Haechan, Jaemin and Taeil attended a nearby university. Jeno's and Taeyong's abilities made it impossible for them to blend in to normal life so they made do with homebody life.

A little before noon a rumble ran through Summertown. An earthquake. It wasn't more then ten minutes later reports started coming in about a huge rift opening in Central Station. Taeyong and Jeno agreed it wasn't normal and texted the rest. They all got to the station by 12:30. The structure was severely damaged. The group of superhumans carefully picked their way down the stairs into the underground terminal. There they found him. Earthquake. They had meet him before it hadn't been pretty. Taeyong lost a wing and it took forever to regrow. Taeil had worried it would be gone forever. Jeno's fur was still uneven from the severe burns he got the last time they fought this guy. "You guys again" Earthquake grumbled. He was standing in a flow of molten rock flowing up from the Earth's mantle. He waved his hand towards the group sending a rain of it in their direction. They scattered avoiding the attack. Taeyong back away knowing he wouldn't be much help in this enclosed space he could barely open his wings fully. Jeno could feel the tremors, his control was slipping, he also needed to retreat to calm down. This left Mark, Haechan, and Jaemin. Taeil wasn't much of a fighter. He never had been but it gotten worse after another attack left him slightly crippled. Any quick movement left him staggering, head pounding, vision blurring. Jaemin was only good in close range. His ability allowed him to move in instantaneously lay down a quick hit before retreating in a blink of an eye. They learned last time against Earthquake this was a sure way to get him stunned and let Haechan take him out. The last time Jaemin had eventually been able to make it close punching the supervillain in the face. He phased away right as Haechan took to opening to blast the man with such a strong force of cosmic energy that Taeil thought he might be dead. Haechan was not a fan of cosmic energy he preferred using his psychic energy to fight. Cosmic energy feels weird, he had said. But seeing Taeyong and the rest fighting for their lives against the almost never ending rain of lava had pushed him to use his strength. That was the plan again this time. Jaemin was biding his time watching closely for an opening. Earthquake seemed to be think about last time to. He focused most of his attack towards Jaemin. Almost completely ignoring Taeyong and Jeno. Mark stepped in eventually. Taking in all the excess thermal energy around him from the heat created by the molten rock. And creating a beam of pure light energy. Directing it towards Earthquake and blinding him (maybe temporarily). Giving Haechan and opening. Sensing his defeat, Earthquake roared. The Earth under their feet trembled then rocks and lava started falling all around them. Taeil focused his energy into force fields for them. While Haechan used a burst of psychic energy to pull the remaining energy from Earthquake's body. The supervillain collapsed, drained. Haechan was the first to move. Earthquake was alive but just barely. It was quiet. Turning around to see where everybody was Haechan froze. Under a large slab of marble that probably has fallen from the ceiling was Mark.

No.

Mark was strong but not invincible. He couldn't heal himself like Taeyong. His skin wasn't bulletproof like Jeno. Said strong man was carefully picking up the slab underneath definitely wasn't any better. Blood, bones. Haechan cried. Sobbing would be a better description. "Don't cry Sunshine" Mark rasped. His voice was broken and weak. He moved his hand despite the pain it brought to the rest of his body to reach out. Haechan carefully intertwined their fingers. "Mark please, without you there's no reason for me." Haechan cried. No one else spoke. The silence was deafening. Mark's eyes slid shut, grip losing on Haechan's hand. He could feel Mark fighting but his energy was fading.

Cosmic energy was strong but unreliable but it was the only option Haechan had. The yellowish glow that grew around him was the only sign he was using it. Restoration. Haechan's cosmic ability to bring someone back from the dead. It was not an ability Haechan was very familiar with but he knew of it. Having used it only once before today. It worked instantly. Mark's body healed. His energy regained. Task complete the glow began to fade, and Haechan collapsed onto Mark's now uninjured chest. "Forever. When we're together I know it'll be better. Thank you love. I knew you could do it" Mark smiled. Sore but alive. Haechan returned the smile albeit exhaustion weighed down his muscles. Sleep found him before anything else could. Bringing to an end the worse Monday in the history of Monday's.

■■■

It was a particularly bad Tuesday. Haechan was exhausted. Everything hurt. It was too bright in his room. The noise from the living room was too loud. Mark was to ... Haechan bolted up, tearing a whine from Mark's lips. He ripped himself from Mark's arms to turn around and stare at his very real, very alive boyfriend. He threw himself at Mark's chest. Sobs pulling their way out of his throat. Mark startled before wrapping his arms tightly around his little sun.

"I al-lmost lost you"  
"I'm sorry sunshine. But I believed in you."  
"I'd only done that once before you ass. And on myself not someone else"  
"I love you, Sunshine."  
"Nerd. I love you too. It wasn't your fault. I know. But it still hurts."

Mark sat up pulling Haechan into his lap. Smiling sweetly he swiped his thumbs over Haechan's checks. Interrupting the flow of tears that didn't seem to stop. Haechan curled into Mark's embrace. Their moment was perfect. Until Jaemin popped in to snap a picture 'blackmail' he giggled before disappearing again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed. I got lots of ideas for this story line. Get excited!
> 
> Feel free to support, help me improve  
[Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur)


End file.
